A New Story in Unova
by MegaPokemon3
Summary: Ash and his companions are steadily making their way through Unova, but nothing can prevent the trouble that is about to face them.
1. Chapter 1 - The Plan

**This is my first Fan-Fic ever, so critiques are very welcome :)**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story I have spent a few days trying to get this fist chapter straight in my head.**

**I don't own Pokemon, Pokemon is owned by Nintendo**

**_The Plan_**

The room in which Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, sat was pitch black and the only sound that could be heard was the purring of his ever present Persian sitting by his side. The room grew bright as the door leading into his office opened wide to allow scores of Team Rocket agents to push their way in.

One of the agents shoved their way to the front and reported, "All one hundred of your very best agents are accounted for sir!"

Slowly Giovanni turned his chair to face the crowd of people before him. A slow grin spread across his face as he addressed his agents, "As some of you may know my recent plans have taken me to the region of Unova, a place full of pathetic people and Pokemon." gradually the grin disappeared and became replaced with a frown as he remembered all that had take place in Unova. "There, I tried to conquer the country with a Pokemon named...Meloetta. Now I know...that feeble Pokemon means nothing, a Pokemon much greater exists, greater than any legendary Pokemon and that Pokemon is a Pikachu. It is no mere Pikachu though, its level far exceeds any Pokemon." Giovanni explained as he recalled the memory of the Electro Ball that it created. "This Pikachu is the partner of a young man named Ash Ketchum, I know you have heard of him, very few people haven't. I want you to find that Pikachu and bring it back to me."

The crowd of Team Rocket agents saluted in unison then departed from the room. Only two agents remained behind as they had been told to do so before entering the room.

"You there, come forward." commanded Giovanni. "I have a special task for you. The finding of that Pikachu is only part of the plan, I want you to capture his trainer too, but make sure he doesn't have any Pokemon with him when you do so. Ash Ketchum is a vital part of my plan."

_Meanwhile..._

"Are we nearly there yet?" Ash asked his companion Cilan. He was growing weary of having to turn down battles due to his Pokemon being tired from previous challenges.

"Ugh..you're such a kid." Muttered Iris, "But really Cilan, how far are we from the Pokemon Centre?"

Cilan grinned as he consulted his electronic map book, "Well if we take this turn up here we should find the Pokemon Centre ahead of us." he replied as he pointed at the dusty road ahead of them.

The walls of rock on either side of the road rose higher as the three travelling companions raced for the Pokemon Centre for some well deserved rest. As they rounded the bend the large building came into sight. Letting out a cry of joy, Ash and Iris raced ahead as Cilan followed wearily behind them, glad to have some rest from looking after his two childish companions.


	2. Chapter 2 - Trouble Brewing

**This is my first Fan-Fic ever, so critiques are very welcome :)**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story, This chapter took awhile to write and I admit, it's not excellent. **

**I don't own Pokemon, Pokemon is owned by Nintendo**

_**Trouble Brewing**_

Ash laid back in his seat as he finished his meal. "Ah that was really good, no offence Cilan but I really enjoy a meal by the Pokemon Centre every now and then."

"That's fine Ash, I also enjoy the flavours of a well prepared meal by others." Cilan smiled, then looked to Iris who had just finished her meal. "How was it Iris?"

After Iris had finished wiping any stray crumbs from her mouth with the back of her hand she replied, "It was great, although I still prefer fresh berries."

Cilan frowned slightly as he glanced over Iris's shoulder, and Iris thinking he was frowning at her exclaimed "What's wrong Cilan? Did I say something wrong?"

Quickly Cilan's focus snapped back to Iris, "No, it's just that...those few people have been sitting there looking at us for awhile," He said as he glanced over at the group again. "They seem particularly intent on you though Ash, they keep looking at you."

Ash began to frown slightly and as he cast a glance at the group they quickly turned away and apparently became intent upon their meal. Ash voiced his thoughts to his friends "What do you suppose we do? All our Pokemon are still getting healed by Nurse Joy and Audino." as soon as he said that, their was a chime saying that their Pokemon were healed.

Swiftly the three companions stood up and walked over to the front counter, still casting weary looks at the mysterious group of people.

Smiling, Nurse Joy passed over their Pokemon as Pikachu leaped upon Ash's shoulder with glee. "Haha, did you have a good rest Pikachu?" Ash asked his best friend, "Pi! Pika Pikachu!"

The three companions stepped outside into the sunlight, "So shall we continue on our way? Or stay at the Pokemon Centre for awhile longer?" Iris asked her friends.

"Well, we could continue on to the next town, we will be going through this canyon for awhile so we should have heaps of shade and there are also caves which we could sleep in if we need to." Replied Cilan as he pointed towards their path.

Ash began to walk forwards as he was saying "Then it's decided! We shall..." Suddenly he was cut short as he glance behind him to see the strange group of people standing in a line facing them. And in their hands...Pokeballs. Each one of them was holding two or three Pokemon each.

Quickly Ash reached for his belt of Pokeballs, only to find they had disappeared!

"Looking for these?" Shouted one of the people facing them as he held up five Pokeballs.

Cilan, Iris and Ash gasped and Ash shouted back, "HEY! Those are my Pokemon! Give them back!" Pikachu's cheeks had begun to spark with anger at the nerve of those men who stole his best friends. "Pikachu, Go!" shouted Ash pointing towards the group of men. At the same time Iris released her Dragonite, Emolga, Axew and Excadrill while Cilan released his Crustle, Stunfisk and Pansage.

Smirking the group before them released their Pokemon, a shocking sight for the companions. Before them was a Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Raichu, Pidgeot, Raticate, Ryhorn, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Crobat, Machoke and a Golem.

Both groups of Pokemon began to shout their battle cries at each other waiting for their trainers to call the first move.


	3. Chapter 3 - Whatever it Takes

**_This Chapter is slightly shorter than my other ones. But I hope you enjoy it anyway_**

_**I don't own Pokemon, Pokemon is owned by Nintendo**_

_**Whatever it Takes**_

The ensuing battle that took place ended with our three companions' Pokemon all in pain. Even the strongest amongst them, Pikachu and Dragonite had been seriously injured while the opposing team had hardly a scratch. All but Pikachu and Axew were summoned back into their pokeballs for rest.

"Pikachu! Please be ok!" Shouted Ash to his dearly beloved Pikachu who he held in his arms. They ran deeper into the canyon, fleeing from their pursuers. Iris who was holding her Axew close to her chest and Cilan, both on either side of Ash, both looked pale at the memory of their loss.

Suddenly the silence was broken by Cilan who exclaimed, "I just realised, all those Pokemon we faced...they were all from the Kanto and Johto regions."

"Cilan's right, that must mean someone from there is after us." said Iris

Suddenly Ash came to a halt, his mind racing. "I know who it is," Slowly he looked up at them. "It's Team Rocket, and I think...they are after Pikachu."

"Why? They never showed much interest in Pikachu before now, only Jessie James and Meowth showed a lot of interest." Replied Iris staring at Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu looked terrible, he was bruised all over and he had his eyes screwed shut in pain.

"In all my travels, the leader of team rocket; Giovanni, has never seen how powerful Pikachu really was, he only heard of it from his sources. But when we were trying to save Meloetta, Giovanni saw that electo ball. He didn't know it was powered by Thundurus' lightning, so he probably thinks he saw Pikachu's true power." Replied Ash hurriedly.

Suddenly the trio spun around because from behind them came a large booming crash as Team Rocket drew ever closer.

On impulse Ash turned to his companions and pushed Pikachu into Cilan's arms. "Quick, I need you to take Pikachu and run, Team Rocket will never give up but I might be able to hold them back for a little bit."

"But Ash, your Pokemon are all injured you can't hold them off!" Shouted Iris trying to knock some sense into him.

Ash gave them a sad smile "I know, but a Pokemon master can't just have strong pokemon, he also needs to be strong himself, and I'm going to be strong for Pikachu whatever it takes. Now go! Before they can reach us!"

"But..." Started Iris, but before she could continue Cilan grabbed her arm and began to drag her away, giving an understanding nod to Ash.

"Goodbye Ash, we'll see each other again one day." Shouted Cilan, knowing that his dear friend was relying on them to save Pikachu from harm.

Slowly Ash turned his back on his friends to face his oldest foe... Team Rocket.


End file.
